juegosfanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ke
Rodehi y Eze Z: Sagas es un videojuego de accion y batallas para 2 jugadores en 2.5D de la plataforma PlayStation 4 y Xbox One publicado el 29 de marzo del 2018, basado en la franquicia de la serie Rodehi y Eze Z donde hay que superar cada saga de la serie.thumb|312px Temática Este juego tiene la oportunidad de jugar de uno o dos jugadores, en 3 modos: fácil, normal, difícil. Tienes Ki y salud. En caso de que el jugador haya muerto, este podrá ingerir las semillas del ermitaño, lo máximo de las semillas del ermitaño son 3. A lo largo de la trama, el jugador puede recolectar puntos Z, con los cuales podrá desbloquear nuevas técnicas y habilidades; puede recolectar cápsulas rojas y amarillas, las cuales si recolectas las necesarias, tus barras de vida y Ki aumentaran de capacidad. Dependiendo del nivel, se deberá recolectar, ya sean esferas del dragón o rifles expulsadores. Dependiendo del personaje utilizas los combos, poder y técnicas fuertes. También depende de la saga que elijas y el personaje. Modos del juego Puedes jugar en las diferentes sagas del anime/manga cumpliendo las misiones con los mismos personajes que las hacen en la serie. Puedes juntar las "Z-coins" para comprar mejoras, técnicas y más. Modo Pendulum Mode En el modo Pendulum Mode puedes elegir al personaje que quieras, ya sean villanos/staffs/héroes, puedes crear batallas con ellos, personalizar tus propias sagas y hasta crear tu mismo el personaje. Modo Tutorial Si no sabes por donde empezar, esto te servira de ayuda para practicar las tecnicas y lo basico del juego. Extras Son los videos, pueden repetir los creditos de las sagas y hasta repetir tus acciones en cada saga. Saga de Mario Fanon *Intro *Mario Fanon Wiki Saga Nero Alan *The Arrival *Confort Nero Alan *Rodehi's death Saga Mogwai *Rodehi is a Super Saiyan? *The False SSJ Saga Asulio *The Attack of Wikia *Rodehi comes back to file *The Wikia Apocalypse Begins *The transformation of Asulio *Asulio Defeated Saga Polandball *Secret of Doritencio *Super Saiyan Taxcy *Doritencio destroy's *Tyranny of Doritencio *Squad kicks Spanish athletes attacks *Dieggi ins't Dieggi? *Doritencio is discovered *Super Saiyan Rodehi *Planet Polandball Explot Saga Yord *Rodehi on Yord Saga WikiDex *The revolution of WikiDex Saga Cell24 *Revenge Cell24 *Nero Alan is revived Saga Skyoe *The Army Derp *The Power of Espaja and Bobbie *The betrayal of Identhy *The Secta Skyoe *Google is attacked by Skyoe *Lucho closes the Skyoe wiki *Revenge Doritencio *Kamikaze's plan *The Phishing *Doritencio escapes Saga Doritencio *The Time Chamber *Training completed *The Doritencio Games *The sacrifice of Identhy *The Final Showdown *Rodehi is dead? *The last hope! The energy pump *Credits Objetos *Cápsulas rojas (Si juntas 10 aumenta tu barra de salud). *Cápsulas Amarillas (Si juntas 10 aumenta tu barra de ki). *Z-coins (Si juntas las necesarias, pueden comprar habilidades y combos) *Semillas Senzu (Si juntas 3 te serviran de ayuda, puesto que si te quitan toda la vida puedes recuperarte 3 veces). *Esferas del Dragón (Aparecen en la saga de Asulio -El ataque- y en Wiki Polandball -El secreto de Doritencio y Tirania de Doritencio- y En la saga de Skyoe -La Venganza de Cell24 y La Venganza de Doritencio- Si juntas las 7, pasas una de las misiones. Si tus enemigos roban las 7 esferas, perderas el juego. Hacen aparecer a Shen Long y el dios dragon de Wiki Polandball) *Rifle Expulsador (Si lo obtienes, puedes atacar a tu enemigo disparandole el rifle expulsador. Si juntas 10 rifles aumentan las balas del rifle, si estos se gastan, pueden volver a estar las balas) *Turbinas del tiempo (Aparece en "El Futuro de Rodehi" mientras peleas con Black Rodehi, tienes que tener cuidado de que no te lo quite, si te lo quita perderas el juego. Son para viajar al pasado y avisarles a Rodehi y Eze sobre la amenaza de Black Rodehi) Tecnicas *Kame-Hame-Ha (Rodehi, Doritencio) B mantener pulsado *Ataque de Agua (Eze, Doritencio) B mantener pulsado *Makankosappo (Nero Alan, Doritencio) B mantener pulsado *Saikikku rokku sumassha (Asulio, Doritencio) B manter pulsado *Convertido en Piedra (Doritencio) B mantener pulsado *Phishing (Doritencio) R1 x B mantener pulsado *Rifle Expulsador X4 (VSTF) X (5) x B mantener pulsado *Rifle Expulsador X10 (Staff) X (4) x Y (5) x B mantener pulsado *Genkidama (Rodehi) X (5) x Y (5) x B mantener pulsado Enemigos *Tukiano (Poder ???) *Pit Link (Poder ???) *Power (Poder ???.???.???) *Timmy (Poder ???) *Saibamans del Nero Alan (Poder ?) *Nero Alan (La Llegada) (Poder 1.200) *Nero Alan (El Futuro de Rodehi) (Poder ???) *Nero Alan (Secta Skyoe) (Poder ???) *Nero Alan (Alex tornado) (Poder ???) *Black Rodehi (Poder 98.000.000) *Black Nero Alan Fusión (Poder ???.???.???.???) *Rodeze (Poder ???.???.???) *Zeno Sama (Poder ???.???.???.???.???) *Mogwai (Poder 18.000) *Asulio (Poder 627) *Iluminati (Poder 700.735) *Asulio Iluminati (Poder: ???.???.???) *Doritencio (El secreto de Doritencio) (Poder ???.???.???) *Doritencio (Tirania de Doritencio y Super Saiyan Rodehi) (Poder 120.000.000) *Doritencio (Secta Skyoe) (Poder ???.???.???) *Doritencio (La Confrontación Final) (Poder ???.???.???.???) *Doritencio (Dieggi Hackeado) (Poder 23.000.000) *Soldados Escuadron Patea Españoletes (Poder ???) *Yords (Poder: ???.???.???) *Angel (Poder ???) *Agustin Cascallar (Poder ???.???.???) *Clopony (Poder ???) *Bobbie Fabulous (Poder ???) *Espaja (Poder ???) *Capitan del Ejercito Derp (Poder ???.???) *Soldados del Ejercito Derp (Poder ???) *Alex tornado (Poder ??.???) *Kamikaze (Poder ???) *Tomas Madafaka (Poder ???) *Anti (Poder ???) *Ubuntu (Poder ???.???) *Amigos de Doritencio (???.???.???) *Ojos Hackeadores (Poder ???) Niveles Saga de Mario Fanon #Mario Fanon Wiki: (Tienen que pelear con todos los enemigos de Mario Fanon (Como Tukiano, Pit Link, Timmy y Power). -Jake el mago y Colorful Gamma- Saga de Nero Alan #La Llegada (Tienes que pelear contra Nero Alan, el enemigo mas facil del juego.) -Rodehi y Eze- Saga de Mogwai #¿Rodehi es un Super Saiyajin? (Tienes que pelear contra Mogwai, tienes que estar transformado en Super Saiyan Falso para derrotarlo en su estado Super Namekiano. -Rodehi- Saga de Asulio #El ataque (Tienes que buscar las 7 esferas del dragon para superar el juego. Son para revivir a Rodehi cuando se sacrifico contra Nero Alan. Tienes que pelear contra Asulio. -Eze- #La Apocalipsis Wikia Comienza (Tienes que pelear contra Asulio y Iluminati) -Rodehi y Eze- Saga de Wiki Polandball #El secreto de Doritencio (Tienes que pelear contra Doritencio en el pasado) -Taxcy- #Tirania de Doritencio (Tienes que obtener las 7 esferas del dragón evitando que los soldados de Skyoe las obtenga. #Dieggi no es Dieggi (Tienes que pelear contra Doritencio y despues pelear contra Dieggi Hackeado). -Dieggi y Taxcy- #La fusion (Tienes que pelear estando en fusion con Rodehi y Eze) #Super Saiyan Rodehi (Tienes que estar transformado en Super Saiyajin para derrotar a Doritencio). -Rodehi- Saga de Yord #Rodehi en el Planeta Yord (Tienes que pelear contra los Yord) -Rodehi- Saga de WikiDex #La decisión de WikiDex (Tienes que pelear contra los soldados de La Secta Skyoe para evitar que WikiDex sea atacada) - Ciencia Al Poder y Rodehi - Saga de Cell24 #La Venganza de Cell24 (Tienes que pelear contra Cell24 (Agustin Cascallar) y evitar que use las esferas del dragon para revivir al Nero Alan) -Niko-Zero-Havik Neck y YonedgeHp- Saga de Skyoe #El Ejercito Derp (Tienes que pelear con BobbieFabulous y Espaja y proteger Wikia Undertale del Capitan del Ejercito Derp). -Taxcy y Aokmine- #La Secta Skyoe (Tienes que proteger Google de los soldados de la Secta Skyoe y pelear contra Kamikaze, Doritencio y Nero Alan en la Wiki Secta Skyoe y durante la pelea esperar a que Lucho llegue y cierre el wiki). -Rodehi y Eze- #La Venganza de Doritencio (Tienes que pelear contra las multis de Doritencio, evitando que Nero Alan maté a los habitantes del Planeta Polandball) -Taxcy y Rodehi- #El Phishing (Tienes que evitar que Doritencio hackee a los habitantes de Comunidad Central con los ojos hackeados (Phishing) mientras peleas contra Kamikaze. Es para evitar que Doritencio llegue a su forma perfecta hackeando a todos los usuarios de Wikia) -Rodehi y Eze- Saga de Doritencio #La Habitación del Tiempo (Rodehi y Eze tienen que entrenar para volverse fuertes para cuando empieze el ataque de Doritencio) -Rodehi y Eze- #Los Juegos de Doritencio (Tienes que pelear contra los amigos del Raromagedon de Doritencio) #La Confrontación Final (Rodehi tiene que transformarse en Doctrina Egoista y quitarle algo de vida a Doritencio, Luego Eze tiene que pelear esperando a que Rodehi haga la Genkidama. Hay que evitar que te haga el ataque Convertido en Piedra si no perderas el juego. Aqui no se pueden usar las Semillas Senzu. -Rodehi y Eze- Personajes *Jake el mago *Kalee *Rodehi: La Llegada *Rodehi: ¿Rodehi es un Super Saiyajin? *Rodehi: La Apocalipsis Wikia Comienza *Rodehi: La Venganza de Frikipedia *Taxcy: El secreto de Doritencio *Taxcy: Dieggi no es Dieggi *Taxcy: El Ejercito Derp *Eze *Rodehi: Asendido *Rodehi del futuro *Rodehi: Asendido SSJ Blue *Rodehi: La Habitación del Tiempo *Rodehi: Asendido Doctrina Egoista *Lucho *Bola *Sannse *Angela *Hitler (Este personaje nunca aparecio en la serie, solo apareció cuando ataco la Community Central) *VegaDark *Unai *Tono *Lord Eledan *Aokmine *Humanoid Pikachu *Bran *Comandante Cif *Csuarezllosa *Zeist Antilles *Skamina *Tomiduncan *YonedgeHp *Fran *Niko-Zero-Havik Neck *Lanz *Tyson *Saail *Omega *Gond *Xemnas Axel *Shoutmon *Kianito *Ciencia Al Poder Lugares * Ciudad Mario Fanon Wiki (Saga de Mario Fanon) * Montañas (Saga del Nero Alan) * Desierto (Saga de Mogwai) * Cuerpo de Asulio (Saga de Asulio) * Planeta Polandball antes (El secreto de Doritencio) * Planeta Polandball (Saga de Wiki Polandball) * Planeta Polandball (Saga de Skyoe) * Planeta Yord (Saga de Yord) * Ciudad WikiDex (Saga de WikiDex) * Ciudad Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki (Saga de Cell24) * Planeta Google (Saga de Skyoe) * Ciudad Wiki Undertale (Saga de Skyoe) * Wiki Secta Skyoe (Saga de Skyoe) * Habitación del Tiempo (Saga de Doritencio) * Comunidad Central (Saga de Asulio) * Comunidad Central destruida (Saga de Rodehi del futuro) * Comunidad Central (Saga de Skyoe) * Comunidad Central (Saga de Alex tornado) * Comunidad Central Raromagedon (Saga de Doritencio) Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 4 Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox One Categoría:Videojuegos para 2 jugadores